


Waves

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [31]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 31. TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTUREExperiment | Whipped | Left for Dead
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Waves

Kaz doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s seen light. An ache lingers in his back from sleeping on the concrete floor who knows how long. His hands clench at the tattered fabric of his suit pants. He gives a flinch when someone grabs the scruff of his neck. Waves of nausea wash over him, head swirling.

Bile rises in his throat as they pick him up, and he tries his hardest to starve it off. Nobody can see Dirtyhands vomit. It seems to take no effort for them to carry him. It’s probably dehydration and malnutrition. He weakly struggles in their hands, but the door is flung open. Kaz immediately goes limp, a small hiss escaping his lips. Even the moon and street light is too much for his eyes.

He’s thrown in the bottom of a boat, a small sigh escaping him at the end of contact. The relief is short lived, and several people pile into the canoe. The slight bobbing of the boat sends Kaz into over the edge, and bile escapes his mouth. He can vaguely register laughs and mocking, but can’t do anything. Someone kicks his ribs and Kaz lets out a small groan. He’s not sure how long he’s trapped on the boat, suffocated in memories. Someone yanks him by the arm, and Kaz gives a yelp. He catches only a glimpse of the sky before being thrown into the sea. 

Logically, Kaz can see the benefit of killing the largest gang leader of The Barrel. Nobody will find him in the river. Inej is on the sea, Nina is in Ravka. Wylan has his hands tied, as well as Jesper. 

He wonders if they’ll mourn him like Matthais.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, the author. You probably hate hearing from me. I absolutely adore this one, and I think I wrote the end super well. God, I love that last line. Anyway, I'm going back to my God Knows When upload schedule, and you likely won't hear form me on this website for a while. I love you all, and happy Halloween.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
